mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Boy Bullies
(Hoops) ("Dumb-Bell") |mane = (Hoops) ("Dumb-Bell") ("Score") |coat = (Hoops) ("Dumb-Bell") ("Score") |relatives = Of Hoops: Younger brother |cutie mark = Three basketballs (Hoops) Dumbbell with six weights ("Dumb-Bell") Three American footballs ("Score") |voice = As Hoops: Kathleen Barr (English, adult) Terry Klassen (English, colt) Yoshiyuki Shimozuma (Japanese) As "Dumb-Bell": Richard Ian Cox (English, adult) Brian Drummond (English, colt) Ryou Kuratomi (Japanese) As "Score": Koji Takeda (Japanese) |headercolor = #E0B569 |headerfontcolor = #6A5541}} The Boy Bullies are a group of up to three male Pegasi, including Hoops, Dumb-Bell, and Score, who have picked on Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, calling them respectively "Rainbow Crash" and "Klutzershy". The three first appear in the episode Sonic Rainboom, Hoops and "Dumb-Bell" also appear during flashbacks in the episode The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and Hoops later appears in the episode Trade Ya! and the chapter book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. They are not named in the show, their collective title being given in the guidebook The Elements of Harmony and "Dumb-Bell" and "Score" being placeholder names, but Hoops is named in the chapter book. "Dumb-Bell" shares his colt design with "Chip Mint". Depiction in the series Season one In Sonic Rainboom, as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy return to Cloudsdale for the Best Young Flyer competition, Hoops, "Dumb-Bell", and "Score" meet up with them as they arrive and start teasing Rainbow on how she got kicked out of Flight School, how she supposedly doesn't have a chance on winning the competition, and how the sonic rainboom is supposedly an old mare's tale, which really brings Rainbow down. A short time after Rainbow's friends arrive to Cloudsdale and have been touring the weather factory, the three stallions admire Rarity's new wings that were made by Twilight Sparkle. After they witness Rainbow Dash saving the Wonderbolts and Rarity and subsequently winning the competition, they start to gain respect for Rainbow, and apologize to her for giving her a hard time, and they ask Rainbow if she can hang out with them, but Rainbow rejects their offer to hang out with the Wonderbolts. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Hoops and "Dumb-Bell" appear as colts in Fluttershy's and Rainbow Dash's flashbacks, Hoops already having his cutie mark and "Dumb-Bell" not yet having his. In Fluttershy's flashback, after she attempts to fly but fails, the two young colts start to harass Fluttershy of not being able to fly, only to be stood up to by Rainbow Dash (or Rainbow Crash as they call her). Rainbow decides to challenge the two bullies in a race, but while racing, "Dumb-Bell" crashes into a column and Hoops gets spun out, and right after, Rainbow Dash preforms a sonic rainboom and earns her cutie mark. Season four In Trade Ya!, Hoops appears as a colt in the present day at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange. Other depictions Storybooks Hoops and "Dumb-Bell" appear in the My Little Pony: Cutie Mark Quest adaptation of The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Hoops appears with a speaking role in chapter 9 of My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, "A Head in the Clouds", which is the source of his name. Merchandise The trio appears on the Comic Con 2011 and Chaos is Magic posters. Page 35 of Little, Brown's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic official guidebook My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony lists the trio as simply "BOY BULLIES". Quotes Gallery Season one Sonic Rainboom Billy taunts Rainbow Dash S01E16.png The bullies make fun of Rainbow Dash S1E16.png The bullies admiring Rarity S1E16.png Bullies are talking to Rainbow S1E16.png Bullies want to hang out with Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow is talking to Bullies S1E16.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Colt Dumb-bell and colt Hoops laughing S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash flying in the sky S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash shadow S1E23.png Filly Rainbow defending Fluttershy S1E23.png Colt Dumb-bell 'Why don't you prove it' S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash and the colts on the starting line S1E23.png Colt Hoops pointing at filly Rainbow S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash 'In history, maybe' S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash ready to race S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash and the colts racing in the sky S1E23.png Filly Rainbow looking at the colts S1E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png Filly Rainbow and the colts ready to race S1E23.png Filly Rainbow flying through the cloud ring S1E23.png Earth pony on a cloud S1E23.png Filly Rainbow and the colts racing S1E23.png Bully crashes into cloud pillar S1E23.png Bully slams into Rainbow Dash S1E23.png Colt Hoops 'Later, Rainbow Crash' S1E23.png Season four Trade Ya! Fluttershy and RD hopeful again S4E22.png Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Chaos is Magic poster.jpg References pl:Dumb-Bell, Hoops i Score